His Final Note
by Abxminable
Summary: Jace committed suicide. The others greive, but somewhere, in their heart, they don't believe he is. Please reveiw! May contain some IF carries soon.
1. The Note

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna put all my other stories on a short hold for a while, and COMPLETE this!**

* * *

><p><em>My dearest family.<em>

_We all leave notes. This is my hint as to what I'm doing. I left this morning. I'll be dead soon... Probably am at this second._

_Anyway, what I want to say is, I love you._

_All of you. _

_I'm so, so sorry. I know what this will do to you all.. Yeah even you Magnus Bane! Hah!_

_When you find me, don't give me a traditional death. Give me a mundane one._

_But with Ave Atque Vale on it. _

_I love you._

_This is my note..._

_Jace Wayland/Mogenstern/Lightwood/Herondale._

* * *

><p><strong>Basically the trailor! Pleaaaaaaaase review if you want the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Our Park

**Four reviews in eight hours of publishing! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I stared at the note. It was sat staring back at me on the kitchen table. "Isabelle!" I screamed, running my eyes, and fingers over it again, double checking EVERYTHING.<p>

Isabelle ran in, "Clary?" She yelled, "I thought you were being murdered! I was only trying to apply a fake nai-" She cut off and scanned the note. "Please tell me he's joking Clary. Please tell me you wrote this." I shook my head, I grabbed my black leather jacket, he'd got me, and pulled my brown converse on. I ran out the door. And immediatly, I ran to our park.

The trees had pink blossom on, it was falling silently. Thats when I seen him. Lay on his side, at the foot of a wall. I think I screamed "No!" But I don't think anything left my lips. I raced over to the crowd of mundanes that surrounded his body and shoved past them, "Move!" I yelled, before collapsing next to him, and taking his head and laying it on my lap.

He was going, fast. I'd got here in time to say my goodbye. "Jace.. How could you?" I whispered. "You completed your job. You protected everyone of these people." He smiled faintly, "You did your job..." I didn't realize his eyes had closed.

Isabelle bent down next to me and threw her arms around us, "I didn't tell him..." I whispered. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Only short... But it is 11 pm! Any way, 3 reviews or NO update XD<strong>

**~ Las x**


	3. Tracking Spell

**Magnus POV**

I raised a eyebrow at Clary. "So what your asking me," I said, very, very slowly, "Is to go dig up his coffin?" Clary nodded, and lay one hand on her, now buldging stomach.

"Please Magnus." She begged, "The Lightwoods agree," Alec, who was sat on the couch next to her nodded. "I don't think he's dead."

I raised a eyebrow at her, "What has Nate said about this? You know how he gets when you mention Jace to the triplets." There was something about Clary's 'newguy' that reminded me of Tessa Grey's brother. Clary's face hardened. "You haven't told him have you." I accused, "You know. He needs to know."

She whimpered, "Please god no. I don't even like him!" She cried. "I hate him..."

"Clary, then why the hell are you married?" Asked Alec, "Oh yeah, because your newstep father demanded it be so." He spat.

Clary had been forced, like Jocelyn, into marriage. Jocelyn's aunt or something, had a cousin, who had a son. The son was a single father, so the single father, married her. And then he made Clary marry his son.

Alec put a hand on her shoulder, "Flare, Willow and Spirit will want to know." He said. Clary slumped forward, in complete defeat, and I knew I had to try a tracking spell.

Then a few hours later I was shellshocked.

After I'd tried the spell twice. It became clear that Jace was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! Jace is alive! THANK YOU FOR YOUR 19 REVIEWS! BLOODY HELL XD<strong>

**~ Las**


	4. Return Home

**Jace POV**

Returning is the hardest thing. I looked at the gothic church I'd once called home and mounted the steps. My breath was shakey, and my stomach churned. I was about to knock, but the door blew open.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and murmured to myself, "Go on Jace. Don't be a coward. Its been nine years." I reopened them and stepped on to the slighty ragged carpet. Hearing laughter coming from the elevator, I stopped dead. Isabelle, Clary and Alec walked out.

The reaction they had would have been comical at a different time.

They all froze, then Alec stepped forward, "Jace?" He whispered. I nodded and stepped towards him, he stepped back, as did the girls. "It's been ten years Jace." He said, "What the hell did you think you were doing? Leaving a pregnant girlfriend-"

"I didn't know Alec!" I said, "Please. Let me explain." I looked at Clary, who's eyes flickered to her stomach. "But first, who are you dating?" My voice broke.

A tear slipped down her face. Isabelle stepped in for her, "What does it matter to you Jonathan?" She snapped, "You've been gone the best part of... just how many years?"

I bent my head, "I'm so, sorry. I had to.."

Six children ran into the room, "Mommy!" A redheaded girl yelled, "Whatcha' get me, Tyler and Peeta from Taki's?" She yelled at Clary.

I raised a eyebrow at Clary, "Those are the Herondale kids." Isabelle said, "So yes, the red head girl is your daughter, the blonde kids are your sons."

I seen one black haired kid, and two teens with purple hair. "Who's he, Clary?" Asked the girl with purple hair.


	5. Only Just A Dream

**Jace POV**

I watched Clary look at the girl, in a sort of pained look. "Um. He's a old friend of mine." She said wearily. "I think he'll be staying here for a few days.."

The girl nodded, and a man walked in. "Hello Clarissa." He said and wrapped a arm around her, causing her to flinch slightly. Hell I wanted to kick this guy to the curb.

"Nate." She said forcing a smile, "Isabelle made dinner, and for once it was nice." This made everyone chuckle, "And that is Jonathan Herondale."

He looked me up and down and I raised my eyebrow at him, realizing he looked shockingly similar to me. "Nate." He held his hand out , and I shook it.

Then it hit me, he wasn't all Nephilim. I stared at him hard and he smiled, "Your quick." He said, "You've just figured out I'm part demon, angel, wolf, shadowhunter, and warlcok."

I grinned, "Interesting. Only I was looking at the mark on your right forearm." Then for some reason, he knocked me out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in silent city like I had for the past six years after I'd been caught saving a mundane child from a ravenous vampire. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest.<p>

Magnus was in a cell next to mine. He'd only been in here a three years after I was tossed in. "Had another dream Jace?" He asked. I nodded. "She loves you, you know. She really, really does. I have to send you those dreams, so you'll battle on. Get out of here."

"I won't Magnus." I choked, "I'm... dying." Magnus raised a eyebrow at me, "I'm dying knowing that I've got kids, I'll never meet.. And that she's with another man."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Weird chapter. I will be updating quite shortly, because basically I now have a ghyhgfjyhjuy AMAZING plot formed! Please stay tuned. Btw, PM me questions!<strong>

**Love Las **


	6. Authors Note

**Guys... Really. Really. Bad news.. **

**I have a writers block D: **

**Please. Please. PLEASE. Review with where YOU want this story to go or inbox me with the ideas. I've just lost all inspriation pmsl.**

**Thanks, Las.**


	7. Kiss With A Fist

**Clary POV**

"Jace!" I screamed at the same time as Isabelle and Alec. "What the hell was that for?" I screamed at Nate, who was smiling. Jace's body jerked twice, and seemed to flicker and he gave a sort of hoarse scream, before vanishing.

"He wasn't real." Nate stated. "He was a hologram, get over him Clary." The baby was kicking hard, and considering I was thirty eight weeks pregnant, I could only just walk.

Alec gave Nate a look that could probably kill in a different world, "He's my parabatai! He might know where Magnus is dumbass!" He yelled, "Also, he has two children which he, quiet franky, hasn't met!" Alec stalked off.

"Mom?" Tyler asked, "Who was that man?" Tyler was the exact image of Jace. He had a look of innocence about him, but other than that, he was a young, small Jace.

"Yah mommy. Who was he?" Asked Celine, my daughter,as she ran her hands through her red hair.

Isabelle gave me a look and then bent down, so she was on eyelevel with them. "You know how Nate won't let you call him dad?" She asked, and they nodded, "Well that guy was your dad."

"Imposter!" Screamed Peeta, who was the youngest out of his siblings, being half a hour younger. "Imposter!"

Isabelle smiled bitterly, "I'll called a member of the claves wedding and divorce department." She brushed past Nate, and stomped on his foot, causing him to cry out.

Nate's three kids looked almost happy, "We knew it!" Jesse, his son declared once Peeta, Tyler and Celine had been cleared from the room. "We knew it all along! Can we go back to Florida now dad?" He asked, smiling, "Seeming as we're unwanted here now."

Nate didn't say anything. His eye were fixed, in blazing anger, on my face. "You stupid woman!" He snarled before lunging towards me, his fist ready.

..

..

The fact I'd been assulted didn't actually regiested in my head until a few hours later. I was lay in the infirmary, hooked up to some machine.

Alec and Isabelle were stood a few meters away, "What happens to the baby?" Alec whispered, in a angry tone, "What happens if that idiot hurt or killed it?"

"It's a shadowhunter Alec. The chances are it'll die." Isabelle whispered back, "Unless we find Magnus and Jace."


	8. Many Points Of Veiws

**Clary POV**

My hand went to my stomach, and I could feel no movement. "Isabelle," I called, my voice cracking slightly, "Come here for a se-" I had to stop midsentence to moan in pain, my head felt like it was on fire, and my stomach felt like something heavy was putting all it's weight on it, and pushing as hard as hell. I yelled in pain. I knew this wasn't labour, as I'd been through it, twice before, once with Jace's kids, and another with one of Nate's. It was worthless as the child was born dead.

"Clary!" Alec and Isabelle yelled, rushing to my side. I clutched my bulging stomach and looked at Isabelle with large, frightened eyes.

"Isabelle.." I whispered, "If I don't make it-"

"Don't you dare say that Clary! Don't you dare!" Isabelle's hand locked on to mine. "Three quaters of the guard is looking for Magnus." She whispered. "Luke's managed to rally four packs, and get them to form a alliance with his. All to save you Clary. All to save you."

I gave another yelp and let tears run freely down my face. Alec and Isabelle had been through alot with me. When Jace went missing, we comforted each other, until the pain passed. Then when Magnus went, just as we finally, finally though we had a lead on finding Jace, we had to comfort Alec. Then when Maryse and Robert died along side many others in a battle against a whole nest of greater demons, I had to comfort both, Alec and Isabelle.

"Yes Clary," Alec was hastily drawing advanced healing runes on my stomach, "We need you. Jace will need you when he comes back. _We,_" He said, looking directly into my eyes, "need you."

I felt my heart pang. It wasn't just my pa- ex, it was his too.

I cried out again, and whispered, "I don't know how long I can take this for.."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

"What do you mean your dying Jace?" Magnus demanded, "You have a frickin rune which keeps you healthy!" He yelled.

"Clary's in trouble." I said, pulling my knees to my chest. I hugged, them closer to me, "Angel, I miss her." Magnus's catlike eyes gleamed in anger, "What?" I asked.

"You intorelable, spoilt, brat!" He spat at me, "I spent five years looking for you! And the other three with you! I spent months working on a spell strong enough to contact Clary for you. Sure, I understand that you miss her, but it isn't as though your going to live forever! Alec is growing older-"

"You don't think I didn't know that?" I whispered. "Clary is pregnant! I have three children who I might never see, and my old girlfriend is shackled to a abusive, repulsive maniac!"

"We need to do something about that then don't we?" Magnus asked, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa POV<strong>

I was sat in my chair Jem had bought me, during the time we were visiting Rome. I sighed at the thought of my husband, and longed for him to be with me. I absentmindedly ran my fingers over his cane. The jade had lost it's shine over the years, but to Jem and I, it looked as delightful as it had on the day it was given to him. Jem had only been eighteen when the drug ran out.

_"Thank you." I whispered, and buried my head into Jem's exceedingly thin shoulder blade. "The chair is beautiful." I arched my back slightly, so I could kiss him softly on the cheek. _

_"It's alright." He said, locking his arms around my back. "It's your for the keeping Tess." He broke away from me, coughing roughly. His hand automatically went to his pocket and he grimaced. "I forgot. No more yin fen." He smiled lightly, "Well, well. This has been a journey." He stumbled slightly, and Will who was stood a few feet away caught him._

_"James." Will said, "You need to get to bed."_

_"No William. If I sleep or rest, I'll never get up again." Jem sounded defeated. He steadied himself and wrapped a arm around me, before kissing my neck. "I love you Tess." He said, "Now come, I have decided against my wishes of not to rest," He paused to take a deep, raspy breath. "And I wouldn't mind a little sleep, aslong as Tessa is with me." _

_His silver eyes looked into mine, and I could see I had little time with him, so I smiled at him and whispered, "I'll be happy to Jem." And then we walked to his room, and climbed into bed, I curled into his side._

_"I love you Tessa. I always will." Jem whispered. _

_"I love you James." I whispered back and kissed his cheek for the final time. "Now sleep my dear, sleep." _

_And thats exactly what he did. Five minutes later I called Will in, and a few seconds after, Jem was pronunced dead. _


	9. Warlock Arrival

**Clary POV**

I began to dry heave after half a hour. Alec was cussing, and Isabelle was flailing around, making phone calls. "Mom please- Yes, yes." Isabelle paused for a second before yelling, "Are you _Clary _mother? No, I didn't think so!" Another pause, "Alright, get that goddamn warlock over here then!" She slammed her phone shut. "Parents!" She muttered angrily.

"Isabelle." Alec warned, "What was so important to take a frickin phone call, in the middle of trying to save Clary?" He demanded. Isabelle opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the room flooded with smoke, and a young lady appeared in the centre of it. "The warlock."

"Indeed, Alexander Lightwood. Why are my services required?" The woman asked. She had grey/blue eyes, and caramell hair which reached to the small of her back. The woman's slender body was covered in hospital scrubs, clearly dressed for the occasion.

"Her!" Alec nodded at me. "What the hell is it?" His eyes were trained on my stomach, as it began to rise and fall at a rapid pace.

The woman walked over to me, and took a short look at my stomach. "Well, well." She said. "This is strange." I let out a shrill cry of pain and the woman laid a cool hand on my forehead. "Shh.." Her voice was soft, a motherly tone.

Tears ran freely down my face, "J-Jace!" I wailed loudly.

"Clary, Jace isn't here, please calm down." Alec said, drawing more runes on me.

"Jace!" I cried again, feeling a for of claws ripping at the inside of the flesh on my stomach. "J-Jace can cure me..." I stammered, and began to choke blood up.

"Angel!" Alec roared, "Isabelle, the bucket!"

Izzy rushed over to me with a small dish, and laid it beside my head, so I could cough the blood into it. "Can't you do anything warlock?" Alec demanded, glaring at the woman, "Well can you?"

"Maybe." She whispered. "Maybe not."

"Stop talking in freaking riddles!" Alec screamed, "Can you or can't you?"

"I can't help her. Oh no, only Magnus can do that." She mused, "But I can find that Jace guy for you."


End file.
